Steyr TMP
Steyr TMP is a kind of submachine gun featured in CrossFire. Overview The Steyr TMP features a very fast firing rate (on par with the PPSh-41), good accuracy, low recoil, and moderate power. It is one of the lightest SMGs, and is very fast to draw and reload. Because of its JHP rounds, it has the same tagging effect as the Ares SMG: Slowing down a target upon successful hits. This SMG does poor damage at long ranges, but its slowing effect enables it get accurate shots at even distant targets. With the aforementioned features above, Steyr TMP is a great choice for run 'n' gun on enemies and more superior than other SMGs in small maps. Despite being one of the best SMGs in CF, most servers offer this weapon in the Item Shop rather than the Black Market. Advantages * Moderate damage. * Very high rate of fire. * Very lightweight. * Very fast drawing and reloading time. * Tagging effect. * Moderate-low recoil. Disadvantages * Damage decreased over range. * Easily runs dry. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Korea' *'CF Europe' *'CF Español' *'CF Russia' *'CF North America' *'CF Indonesia' Variants SteyrTMPCelebrate BI.png|CFS 2016 Celebrate SteyrTMPJustice BI.png|Justice DUAL STEYR TMP-GHETTO CHANGE MODE BI.png|Ghetto SteyrTMP ChangeDual GBD.png|Gold Black Dragon SMG TMP-Valentine.png|Valentine Trivia *The size of the gun in 3rd person is way bigger and bulkier than in 1st person. * The TMP shares both draw and reload animation with the MP7. * Once again in CF Vietnam, this gun is a "banned weapon" in public match, mostly because it's too easy to obtain (37000 GP) and its tagging effect is quite annoying in small to medium maps. Most of the time people will try to kick Steyr TMP players out, preferably after that guy pulled a combo. * Another reason is because of TMP's overpowered stats as this gun packs with low recoil, above average power for a SMG (though this can be accepted due to its JHP cartridge), narrow spray pattern. In real-life, TMP is widely used with 9mm cartrigde & It has high recoil (due to its rate of fire) & low accuracy for long range (which is a complete opposition towards TMP in game). * It can be claimed that TMP has been buffed way too much for a SMG. Another banned gun is assault rifle AN94 (which has been removed from CF Vietnam though It's heard that some true players have demanded VTC to return AN94 back) is buffed but not too much like TMP. * In CF Philippines, this is the most hated weapon ever since its release, considering that it has a tagging effect which makes almost all players hate it, especially when used in TDM and FFA. **Most players in CFPH call this weapon "jejegun" because of its overpowered stats. **The reload speed of the TMP in CF PH was nerfed recently, possibly to reduce complaints about the weapon being overpowered. Gallery SteyrTMP.png|Render TMP_HUD.png|HUD Videos JHP Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:SMG Category:Submachine Gun